The Daughter of the sea
by Laneece
Summary: How Ariels from the Little Mermaid, parents first met


The Daughter of the sea

There once lived a beautiful Mermaid was the only Mermaid in the se. infect in her sixteen years of her life, she started to get lonely so she started to look for a mate. She looked all the ocean she never found any merpeople then one day she decided to go up to the surface. Now the Mermaid was planning to go to try land, watch was about two days swim. Now on dry land there was a man who always felt that he was never meant to be on try land but he always ways knew that one way or another apart of him belonged to the sea. Then two days later the beautiful Mermaid finely made it to the try land. Since she was the daughter of the sea, she can become human. The human was filling at home as he was swimming in the sea one day, when he notices the beautiful Mermaid setting on a rock.

"Well hi I never seen you around here before."

(Said the human as he was getting colse to the young lady.)

"That's because I'm from out of town,"

(She told the young man with a smile.)

"Oh anyway. I'm prince Triton, and you are?"

"I'msorry, I'm princess Athena. I'm sorry I have to ask, why do they call you Triton?"

"It's because it's the name of the God of the ocean,"

(He told her with a smile.

"I'm sorry to say that is not true. Neptune is the God of the sea."

"What how do you know?"

"Ok I know we just met and all, but Neptune is my father."

"Wait if Neptune is your father that would make you a Mermaid!"

"Shhhhhh tell theb hole world why don't you."

"I'm sorry I never met a Mermaid, it must be grate to be one before."

"(Said Triton as he cliamed onto a rock that the young laidy was setting on)

"I never met a human before."

"So tell me something if you don't mind."

"Of cause not ask anything."

"Ok my question is why did you come out of the sea, didn't you like it? After all it is or was your home."

"The truth is Triton that I love my home. The reason why I left is because I was lonely, I'm the only Mermaid in the enter sea. So that's why I'm up hereto look for a mater. So tell me about yourself Triton."

"To tell you the truth Athena,"

(He started with a sigh.)

"I never really felt at home here on the surfice."

"You might be able to belong in my world with me."

(She told him looking into his eyes.)

"Then what do I need to do?"

"Oh that's quite sample , you just need to take my hand,"

(She told him as she graped his hands, as they both stood up and walked closed to the itch of the rock.)

"Ok now what?"

(Asked Triton as he was getting a little scard)

"Now Triton on the count of three we'll jump off."

"Jump off you have got to be out of your mind Athena if you think that I would jump off!"

(Triton told her as he let go of her hand and started walking away)

"Triton trust me I wount let anything happen to you, I promise."

(Athena told him as she ran to his side.)

"Pleace trust me, after all you told me yourself you never relly felt like youo belong here on the surfice."

(She told him as she took his arm, trying to tell him that everything would be ok.)

"Ok Athena even though we just met, I trust you."

(Triton told her with a smile a he put her hand in his.)

"Ok on the count of three we'll jump."

(She told him as they were getting closer and closer to the itch of the rock once again.)

"Ok ready?"

"I guess so,"

(he told her)

"Ok just keep looking at me Triton, and do what I do ok?"

"Ok."

"Ready to do this?"

"Yaw I'm ready."

"Ok one,"

(She started as they took a step together)

"Two, ready for the last?"

"I guess so."

"Ok here it comes three jump!"

(In the ocean)

"Open your eyes Triton,"

(She told him as he did so)

"I can breath, what I can talk, how is this possable?"

"Anything's possable in my, I'm sorry our world."

"Our worl, what do you mean our world?"

"Look down and you'll see what I mean."

"What do you - my feet. My feet they're gone."

"They sure are. You're a merman now, you belong to the sea."

"Wow can we go exploring?"

"We can do anything you like, this is no lounger just my home, but yours as well."

"Wow this is so cool,"

(Said Triton as he played around.)

Right then and there Athena knew she had found her mate, and Triton had found his true home. They both lived happly ever after.


End file.
